


El Frío

by LilithK



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders (Dragon Age) is Dead, M/M, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Post-Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithK/pseuds/LilithK
Summary: Post DA2 ending. ¡¡Contiene spoilers del juego!!Garrett Hawke tomó aquel día en el que estalló la guerra la cruel decisión de acabar con la vida de Anders. Para Fenris, él sólo hizo lo correcto; para el propio Hawke, no resulta tan sencillo. Ahora que ambos abandonaron su hogar en Kirkwall a la desesperada, alejándose del caos de la guerra y la posterior disolución de los Círculos, Fenris empieza a entender que hay cosas de las que no se puede huir...[Fic paralelo aMiedoque contiene el punto de vista de Hawke]





	El Frío

Fenris amaba a Hawke.

Era algo que, llegados a estas alturas, no podía evitar ni ocultar. Lo que antes eran vistazos furtivos a sus labios u ojos de cachorrito a sus espaldas, ahora eran miradas llenas de descarada y absoluta adoración. Ya no le avergonzaba escuchar sus cortejos, ni tenía miedo a sentir sus dedos rozando su piel, no iba a negar más que se moría por oírle decir que era suyo.

No había sido sencillo, nada con Hawke lo era. Mucho menos desde que la rebelión estalló en Kirkwall y se vieron obligados a escapar a la desesperada. Hawke cogió de su hasta entonces hogar lo poco que pudo llevar consigo y sujetó a Fenris de la mano, clavándole sus profundos ojos azules para decirle que no podía prometerle nada si aceptaba fugarse con él. Con el corazón en la boca le dijo que no tenía por qué seguirle; le repitió que era libre, que su libertad era lo más valioso que tenía ahora. Fenris sólo pudo tomar aquella mano con aún más fuerza y susurrar que iría hasta el fin del mundo por él sin dudarlo un segundo.

Y echaron a correr, juntos, perdidos entre el caos en el que se sumió todo Thedas.

Corrían a la desesperada, sin rumbo fijo, con las esperanzas puestas en empezar desde cero, forjar una nueva vida.

Pero fue entonces cuando Fenris se dio cuenta que no habían dejado todos sus demonios atrás en Kirkwall. Que, tal vez, el verdadero problema del que habían huido seguía con ellos.

Incrustado en la carne de Hawke, como clavos en sus hombros.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas noches le encontró despierto, cubierto en sudor, tras sufrir otra pesadilla. Las que no podría olvidar fácilmente son las noches en las que tuvo que agarrarle con fuerza porque pensaba que se iba a romper como una frágil figurilla de barro. Sentir sus gritos de puro pánico poniéndole la piel de gallina y sus lágrimas empapándole. Nada podía hacer que no fuera mantenerle pegado a su pecho, mientras él no dejaba de balbucear cosas de las que apenas conseguía entender una palabra que no fuera _ese nombre_. Y se mordía los labios y tragaba sus celos junto a su saliva mientras sentía la oscura y enorme sombra de _ese odioso mago_ encima de ambos, susurrándoles que no había guarida donde esconderse de la culpa.

¡Maldita sea! Si en algún momento le había idealizado como un hombre de hierro, al que nada ni nadie podía derrotar… ¡No quedaba nada de ese Hawke ya! 

Pero sentir su peso en sus yemas le hacía recordar que sostenía a su mundo entero y que no iba a rendirse, no ahora que por fin le tenía sin reservas. Ese hombre le salvó la vida, no una, ni dos, sino infinitas veces; le rescató más que sólo de las garras de Danarius, también de su propio terror a ser un hombre libre. Le dio un propósito, un futuro, una razón por la que luchar y vivir. 

Por eso le sujetaba fuerte y cerraba los ojos y esperaba que la tempestad pasara, sujeto a él y murmurando para sí mismo que todo estaría bien porque estaban juntos. Y si estaban juntos, nada podría con ellos.

Además, la sombra no era todo lo que quedaba de él, no era lo que le definía. Cuando Hawke no andaba perdido en el recuerdo de Anders, seguía siendo el maravilloso hombre que le robó el corazón (no literalmente, por supuesto). Sus estúpidas bromas sin gracia, su sed perpetua de alcohol y sexo, su adicción crónica al peligro… Nada de eso se había perdido. De hecho, diría que más bien se habían intensificado. Podía soportar sin mayor problema más comentarios absurdos de lo habitual y aún era capaz de cargarle en peso cuando se excedía con la bebida. Por supuesto, no tenía queja alguna de la pasión desmedida que reinaba en sus noches. Y ellos no conocían otra cosa que no fuera el peligro constante así que no tendría por qué preocuparse por ello.

Sólo… Le daba algo de miedo pensar que estaba dejando de ser sólo impulsivo para volverse llanamente _temerario_. Porque, aunque no dijera nada, Fenris lo notaba: que cada vez le tenía que limpiar y suturar y vendar más y más heridas, que cada vez eran más profundas, que estaban más cerca de los sitios donde podrían ser mortales. Hawke era todo risas y excusas cuando le reprendía; Fenris, que no podía deshacer ya el nudo de su garganta, solamente le miraba grave, intentando transmitirle su temor. Aún no había escuchado una promesa de sus labios que le calmara lo más mínimo y se limitaba a no apartarse de su lado, tratando de ser la consciencia que le faltaba y el escudo que le protegiera de todo.

Pero todo estaba bien porque Hawke estaba ahí, de una pieza que aún quebrada seguía en pie. Confiaba en él ciegamente como luchador tras tantos años a sus órdenes, sabía que era un hueso duro de roer y un oponente temible incluso en las peores condiciones. E incluso aún si el propio Hawke fallara… Fenris estaba más que seguro que nada ni nadie iba a ser capaz de arrebatárselo de su lado mientras le quedara el más mínimo aliento de vida.

Por eso no dudaba que saldrían adelante, incluso si el mundo entero parecía estar en su contra. Llegarían a algún lugar, recóndito y tranquilo, donde “Campeón de Kirkwall” o “antiguo esclavo de Tevinter” no significaran nada y vivirían la vida que ambos merecían. La certeza de que ese lugar existía le daba fuerzas para continuar, convenciéndose de que cada paso les acercaba a esa utopía; que, por duro que fuera, todo valdría la pena al final del camino.

Hasta entonces, sin embargo, debían seguir huyendo y buscando y luchando y sufriendo.

Con un suspiro, el elfo se apoyó en la sucia pared de ladrillo, cerrando los ojos. Había sido un día agotador y sólo esa idílica idea del descanso de tanta huida y tanta lucha le permitía poder seguir asiendo la espada con fuerza. Miró abajo, a los cuerpos ya sin vida que había a sus pies, y echó a andar antes que alguien le relacionara con lo sucedido. Fue a un callejón cercano, donde sólo intercambió un par de palabras y una de las insignias que alguno de esos desgraciados portaba encima por una bolsa. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y se dirigió a la posada, el peso de aquella bolsa aliviando un poco el de su pecho. Cada una de esas monedas era un pequeño trecho menos que debían sortear para llegar a su destino.

Como acordaron, se encontraron en la puerta de aquel edificio. Hawke le recibió con una sonrisa ladeada y Fenris apenas pudo componer la suya antes de lanzar su brazo a su cabeza y enterrar la enguantada mano en su negro pelo para así poder atacar su boca como era debido. Había ido perdiendo poco a poco el pudor y la sensación de incomodidad o recelo que le hacía reticente al contacto físico. No quería vivir preso nunca más, ni siquiera de sus propias inseguridades. Y le encantaba besar a Hawke, tenerle lo más cerca posible y sentir cosquillas en su vientre, chispas en su nuca y calor en su pecho. Así que le besó largo y tendido, disfrutando tranquilamente del momento, de _su_ momento, como si pudieran detener el tiempo y todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Fenris puso la pesada bolsita en la mano de Hawke cuando se separó de sus labios, dedicándole una mirada orgullosa que el otro respondió con otra que impensablemente era capaz de ser predadora y delicada a la vez.

Si hubiera estallado en llamas, Fenris no se hubiera sorprendido en absoluto; no teniendo en cuenta el incendio que le había encendido esos ojos profundamente azules en la carne.

Apenas articularon palabra: ambos eran hombres que preferían los actos. Las manos callosas de Hawke ya se hacían hueco bajo su apretada ropa cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta de su habitación de una patada hacia atrás, luchando por no perder el equilibrio mientras su columna se arqueaba más y más, tratando de ofrecer todo lo posible el cuello para que lo mordiera y besara a su antojo. Se deshizo en un gesto casi temperamental de sus guanteletes y pasó a enfadarse con los enganches que mantenían la ropa del otro tan irritantemente cerrada. Tenían tanta práctica que, ni aún dejando de besarse y tocarse y moverse contra las caderas del otro, fueron capaces de desnudarse en un momento. Hawke le fue empujando con el cuerpo hasta que Fenris sintió cómo caía de espaldas a una cama que sólo esperaba no fuera tan ruidosa como la anterior.

El sexo con Hawke era siempre digno de recordar. Fenris podría haber perdido las memorias de casi todo lo que hubo antes de sus tatuajes de lirio, pero especulaba que eso era lo que le había servido para ser capaz de retener nuevas memorias de forma excepcional. Y nada merecía más permanecer por siempre consigo que cada vez que Hawke le follaba y le hacía redescubrir el placer que le fue negado toda su vida. Cada pequeño detalle, cada sensación, cada palabra, Fenris los recordaba. Por eso sabía que empezó haciéndole el amor lento y suave y paciente, para acostumbrarle a algo que era extrañamente nuevo para el elfo a pesar de lo mucho que lo había practicado. Que acabó olvidando lo que era la delicadeza y transformando cada vez en una manifestación de pura pasión desenfrenada. Era bruto, era sucio, era salvaje, pero Fenris no había visto tantas estrellas ni en las noches más claras. Cada vez que le mordía o le entraba demasiado pronto o rápido, el dolor consecuente se veía mitigado por una ola de placer que le hacía curvar los dedos de los pies. Tampoco es que él se cortara con Hawke, a su vez: ese sonido que salía de su garganta cuando mezclaba un grito con un gemido le volvía loco de atar. Debía admitir que casi siempre acababa con sangre bajo las uñas o un regusto metálico en la lengua.

Por eso se le hizo extraño que aquella vez le tomara sin prisas. Los patrones en Hawke solían ser evidentes y constantes, así que se esperaba cualquier cosa menos el recorrido que hizo por todo su cuerpo con sus labios. Cada jodido rincón, se sentía besado por él. Se mordió el labio para no soltar una lágrima, estremecido con la idea de que era verdad que Hawke le amaba _entero_. Cerró los ojos y se guardó el gemido hasta engrandecerlo lo suficiente para que se le escapara sin remedio.

No era suficiente.

Si tuviera que describir aquella noche con una mísera palabra, transformar todo lo que le hizo sentir en un pobre concepto, sería _todo_. No era la mesura de las primeras veces ni la fiereza de las últimas, era ese punto medio que ojalá hubiera considerado antes. Le dolía la garganta de no poder parar de gemir, de formas tan distintas que incluso le impresionó reconocer nuevas. Duro, suave, duro, suave, duro, suave. Hawke ronroneaba su nombre mientras le embestía, duro y suave, a la vez. Ojalá nadie volviera a pronunciar su nombre nunca más, ojalá le perteneciera sólo a él, a esa voz, a ese arrullo que le hacía enorgullecerse por una vez de ser ese “pequeño lobo”. Hawke olía a testosterona y a sudor y a sexo y cada vez que le lamía la piel le sabía a fuego. Era tan absurdamente guapo, como si el Hacedor le hubiera creado sin un mísero defecto, o como si todos sus defectos los hiciera tan suyos que los tornaba hermosos. Cada te quiero que pronunció se le antojó tan puro como el primero, tan preciado, tan indeleble. A veces simplemente tenía que cerrar los ojos y respirar porque sentía que su cuerpo no sería capaz de soportar tanto placer. No le estaba haciendo ver las estrellas, se las estaba bajando del cielo e incrustándoselas, ardientes, en la piel.

Hawke le follaba como si fuera la última vez, como si el mañana no fuera a llegar nunca.

Y ojalá así fuera, que el fin del mundo llegara con ellos siendo uno.

Pero Andraste no se apiadó de su egoísta plegaria y no le habló al sol, que volvió a salir al alba, blanco y aún frío. Con un gruñido, buscó calor en el otro lado de las sábanas. Sus dedos se cerraron sin tocar nada más que aire, así que abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba que se despertara antes que él y abandonara la cama sin más. Podría haberle avisado, refunfuñaba para sí, mientras desperezaba su pesado y a la vez aliviado cuerpo.

Se sentó primero en la cama, apretándose las sienes; había caído rendido a la cama y dormido tan profundamente que despertar hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Su cuerpo se había relajado tanto que el cansancio acumulado debió de haberse apoderado por completo de él. No estaba acostumbrado a dormir bien, siendo francos. Un esclavo no tenía esos privilegios, un fugitivo aún menos. Y, para cuando llegó a Kirkwall, había somatizado demasiado el miedo a bajar la guardia y apenas consiguió aprender a dormir un par de horas seguidas, con el arma siempre a su alcance y sus sentidos nunca del todo apagados. Tras la muerte de Danarius, bueno, digamos que logró sentirse algo menos paranoico, pero seguía siendo incapaz de caer en un sueño profundo. No fue hasta que durmió con Hawke que pudo entender lo que era descansar del todo, mente incluida. E incluso teniendo eso en cuenta, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que durmió así de profundo.

Cuando el mundo dejó de parecerle nublado y confuso, se puso en pie y fue recogiendo las piezas de su ropa que fue encontrando aquí y allá. Como siempre, los sitios más inesperados eran donde acababan apareciendo algunas prendas. Soltó un improperio en teveno cuando encontró al fin los pantalones detrás de un arcón, bufando a Hawke que parecía haberlos ocultado a propósito. El silencio que vino después le hizo sentir aún más frío de repente. De algún modo, había supuesto que él seguía en la habitación, aunque no le hubiera visto. Chascó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, terminando de vestirse. Como el muy idiota estuviera bebiendo alcohol en la taberna a estas horas intempestivas iba a recibir una buena reprimenda.

Estaba terminando de abrocharse las correas de su armadura cuando su mirada se desvió a la recia mesa de madera. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar claramente la falta de sus armas y equipo. Pero no la bolsa de monedas que consiguió ayer. Con la mirada fija en ese vacío, intentó calmar su respiración como pudo y terminar su tarea, aunque le temblaran los dedos. Tomó aire con fuerza y asió con ímpetu el mango de su espada antes de salir de la muda habitación, deprisa.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para ahorrar tiempo y le buscó entre los comensales que disfrutaban pacíficamente de su desayuno. Ni siquiera respondió al posadero cuando le preguntó por algo, a saber qué. Sólo le importaba dar con él. Abrió la puerta de un poco medido manotazo cuando no le vio en ninguna parte y salió, furioso. Entró en las tabernas cercanas, sin mediar mayor palabra, y volvió a salir de ellas con la misma expresión furibunda. Se hizo paso a las malas entre la gente y empezó a buscarle en todos los sitios donde no debería de estar, pero por una vez el muy idiota no estaba donde _no_ debía. Cuando se vio obligado a preguntar a sus contactos en busca de información sobre el hombre de la marca de sangre, sus silencios o negativas le fueron quitando la humedad de la boca. Se sujetó la mano al notar que le temblaba de nuevo. Se estaba quedando sin ideas y no comprendía nada y tenía que luchar para no caer presa del pánico.

No quería pensar, no quería seguir las señales, quería ver a Hawke y gritarle que no volviera a asustarle de ese modo.

Echó a correr, intentando llegar lo antes posible a dondequiera que él estuviera, intentando por todos los medios no perderse ni un solo rostro, no pasar ningún detalle por alto, no dejar un rincón sin rastrear. Pero nunca era él. Y todo alrededor estaba tan normal y tranquilo que Fenris sentía náuseas, incapaz de entender cómo podía seguir toda esa gente con sus vidas como si nada cuando él no era capaz de saber dónde había ido la suya.

Se vio obligado a parar cuando notó que le faltaba el aire. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, apretando los dedos, intentando deshacer el nudo que sentía en ella y que le estaba arrebatando el aliento que necesitaba para dar con él. Sabía que cuando estaba extenuado le costaba respirar, sentía que cada bocanada de aire le quemaba. Esto no era así: era atosigante y quería vomitar y arrancarse la garganta y rendirse a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Cerró la otra mano en un puño y golpeó la pared, intentando concentrarse en el dolor para dejar de sentir que se ahogaba.

Vamos, Fenris, piensa, piensa. Debe de haber algo, debes saber algo, piensa. ¡Piensa!

Había dado toda la ciudad por explorada y Hawke era un animal de costumbres. Solía visitar los mismos sitios, frecuentar las mismas tabernas, hacer tratos con los mismos contactos. Pero nada de lo que solía le había servido para dar con él. Maldita sea, si quería que le encontraran, ¿por qué no dejaba pistas? Siempre lo había hecho, ¿por qué ahora no?

Entonces, abrió los ojos de golpe.

La habitación.

Seguro que le había dejado un mensaje.

Era tan obvio que se sintió estúpido por darse cuenta tan tarde, por haber dudado de él y haberse dejado vencer al pánico. Esperanzado al fin, se lanzó a la carrera para llegar de vuelta a la posada cuando antes. Casi tropezó con los escalones al subir y de hecho se estampó contra la mesa sin mucha dignidad, pero no le importaba. Rebuscó entre los mapas y cartas y papeles y objetos que había desperdigados por ahí en busca de algo, cualquier cosa.

Sus ojos acabaron atraídos de inmediato por el rojo que se amontonaba en la única zona vacía de la mesa, la que antes estaba ocupada por sus cosas. Al acercarse se quedó sin aliento al reconocer el lazo rojo que solía llevar en su guantelete, una especie de señal de su devoción a Hawke. El extremo deshilachado e irregular le decía que había sido cortado en dos, probablemente por una de sus dagas. Lo cogió, casi asustado, y miró el trozo de papel que había debajo.

Lo primero que notó es que había sido rasgado. Como alguien hubiera escrito una carta en una pieza de papel y hubiera sentido que decía demasiadas cosas o demasiado pocas y hubiera desechado el resto, dejando apenas unas líneas del final.

Lo segundo, es que en algunas de las palabras la tinta había sangrado en las manchas redondeadas que aún preservaban algo de humedad.

Lo tercero, es que era indudablemente la letra de Hawke: grande, clara y concisa para que fuera sencilla de leer, incluso para alguien que aún no supiera muy bien hacerlo.

Sólo quedaban siete míseras palabras en esa carta:

_Mereces algo mejor que esto._

_Perdóname, Fenris._

Nadie que escuchó el grito que desgarró el silencio de aquella fría habitación podría jamás llegar a comprender el dolor inimaginable que cargaba consigo.

**Author's Note:**

> _No me esperaba_  
_que quien provocó_  
_todos los incendios sería quien_  
_también los apagó_  
  
_Si hubiera sabido_  
_que la espera era el fin_  
_te habría seguido y en el glaciar_  
_me habría helado por ti_  
  
_Pero esta mañana_  
_cuando la nieve llegó_  
_cubriendo la almohada_  
_no imaginé que era más profundo que_  
_la escarcha sobre tu piel_  
  
\- [El Frío - Zahara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D9le_tHffQ)


End file.
